The Imagining
by It's A Schnauzer
Summary: Mark (Markiplier) always loved to play video games. But after he gets an advance video game console that has the ability to read a person's mind and bring their ideas to life he will use it to create a girl who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Imagining

'I can't believe that I've actually ran out of video games to record.' I thought to myself as I worried about what my fans were going to think. "I know! I'll talk to Yami and see if he is busy with anything! I'm sure he'll love to play a game with me." I signed in to see if anyone was online and surely enough here was Aaron looking up a new video game console that was just released today.

"Yami!" I grinned.

"Hey Mark! I was wondering when I was going to hear from you again."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well but I've been kind of stuck on what game I should upload."

"I've been having the same problem. I was wondering if you weren't too busy, maybe we could play a game together."

"I would love that! Hey are you going to buy one of those sick new gaming consoles called The Imagining?"

"The Imagining..." I tried so hard to remember hearing about it but it didn't ring a bell "I can't believe I've never heard of it!"

"It was just released today and it is a very different looking console; it' all black with buttons all over one side and fans on the other. The console is smaller than the controllers; it is a foot long and a foot wide and it's shaped like a circle. It's also light weight so you could take it with you wherever you go. But what really sets The Imagining off is the fact that it's an advanced video game console that has the ability to read your mind. The controller looks just like a helmet and it goes right on top of your head; kind of like the Oculus Rift; but instead of looking around in a video game world, you are able to create anything you can imagine in real life. The controller has the ability to read a person's mind and it has the ability to capture the image in that person's mind and bring it to life."

"Wow! That sounds awesome! I'll go buy one and we'll upload a video together!" I quickly drove to the closes GameStop and bought the new console and then I drove back home after signing a few autographs for some fans who said 'Hi' to me. After I got the console all set up I signed in with Aaron and we browsed through some online games we could play.

"Oh wow, there are a lot of games already on here. Hey look there's one that's a mix of Slender and Amnesia!" Aaron said.

"Hey Yami, do you want to play that one? It looks very well made."

"Mark! It takes three players!"

"You said this thing has the ability to bring whatever you can imagine to life right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well how about I imagine an extra player so we can play this brand new game together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it'll be fine trust me!" We turned on our controllers and I pushed the play button as I started to imagine our third player.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm here with my friend Yamimash and today we are playing an Amnesia custom story made for the new Imaging console. Right now I'm using the controller to imagine an extra player for me and Yami. Let's see, I'll make her a girl...A red haired girl...And she looks like the lady from the Wendy's commercial!" I laughed as I started creating a young teenage girl with orange hair, bright sky blue eyes and freckles on her face.

"I can't wait to see what you're going to name her." Aaron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be good." I told him. "Oh man, I guess since this is Amnesia I should make her a strong independent young woman… Who doesn't need any man!"

I giggled as I made her body look like the Hulk. "No, that's awful!" I sighed as I turned her back to normal and made her look fit but not huge.

"I will name her Emma though...Why not?" What really threw me off was the fact that after I was all done making Emma she looked just like a normal human. Her skin, hair, eyes and clothes were real. There was nothing pixelated about her; everything was real.

Suddenly the console started the game and the level inside the game started to come to life. The walls in my apartment turned into stone, my leather chairs and couch turned into dining room chairs and a wooden table, everything in my apartment was transforming into the level of the game. And then I saw a Grunt slowly sneaked up behind Emma and started chasing after her.

I quickly imagined a small tiny box to throw at the Grunt as the Grunt trapped Emma in a corner and stabbed his claws into her stomach. I threw Tiny Box Tim at the Grunt and of course in my mind Tiny Box Tim has the power to pound the Grunt into an instant pile of dust, which was exactly what he did. I got down on my knees and got close to Emma as I saw that she was tightly grabbing her stomach and crying in pain.

"Move your hands so I can help you!" I said as I imagined a first aid kit.

"No please don't!" She yelled as I yanked her hands away from her stomach. I stared at Emma silently as I saw that the Grunt managed to slit the side of her stomach but there wasn't a single drop of blood coming out of her body.

"Oh no!" She gasped as Aaron grabbed a note on a table and caused Slender-man to chase after us.

"Run! He's coming after us!" I screamed as Slender quickly appeared out of nowhere.

We dashed out of the hallway we were in and quickly closed the door behind us as we ran into a bedroom that had a closet inside of it.

"Get inside! Hurry!" I yelled as I shoved everyone in the tight little closet.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Aaron asked.

"I hope so." I panicked.

Slender crashed into the bedroom looking all over the area for us. He started to come closer to the closet as my vision started to get bury; my ears started to ring as he got up close to the closet and listened quietly for sounds. I quickly covered Emma's mouth with my hands as she started to lose her sanity and gasp heavily for air. Luckily Slender gave up looking for us and quickly dashed out of the bedroom.

"I need some air!" Emma gasped as she looked outside the bedroom window.

"Is the light from outside helping you?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"Wow...All of us were acting just like the people in the Amnesia games. There's a candle right here on this table...All I need is to find a tinderbox." I said as I looked around the bedroom. I found a candle and lit it as I saw that I was all out of time recording.

"Are you almost done Yami?"

"Yeah I need to get some other stuff done so I'm going to sign off. It was awesome playing with you Mark; I hope we can do it again soon! Bye!"

"Bye Yami see you later! Thank you all so much for watching! I am all out of time for this episode but you can make sure to click the links for more videos that I've done and also make sure to check out Yami's channel in the link below and until next time...I will see you in the next video! Bye bye!"

I turned off the controller and the console as my apartment quickly turned back to normal; I walked around the whole apartment just to make sure there were no monsters inside it. After seeing that everything was fine I uploaded the video and thought about what I wanted to do the rest of the day. For once in a long time I wasn't busy doing anything, I was all caught up on videos and I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. 'Well this is boring; I guess I'll grab my jacket and go walking.' I thought to myself as I walked into my bedroom. I screamed as I saw the same girl I imagined in the Amnesia game sitting inside my closet.

"What are you doing here?! Is the Grunt and Slender-man in here as well?" I gasped as I grabbed my chest.

"No it's just me creator." She smiled as she walked out of my closet.

"Okay look, you can't stay here...Um...Emma! You're not supposed to be here at all." I tried to tell her in the nicest way possible.

"Where am I going to stay then? I'm just a teenager with no job or home."

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to think of something to say to her.

"May I ask your name creator?"

"Mark Fischbach...But please just call me Mark." I groaned.

"Wait a minute...If you are my creator then in a way that would make you my father right?"

"Oh no you don't! I see where you're going with this! I am not your dad! I will never be your dad! And you are going right back into the console as soon as I turn it on!"

Suddenly Bob and Wade knocked on my door and walked into my apartment as Bob said "Hey Mark! Are you busy today? We were hoping we could play some games together."

"Umm no I wasn't busy...I was just..."

"Who is this young lady?" Wade asked.

"My name is Emma...Emma Fisch-"

"Genn!" I yelled as I quickly cut her off. "Her name is Emma Genn. She is a new friend of mine who will be staying with me for a short time."

"Nice meeting you." Bob and Wade said as they shook her hand.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed in disbelieve that this was happening. Emma walked up to me and whispered "Thanks dad!"

"Just don't call me dad around anyone that I know...Okay?"

She nod her head and then she gave me a big hug as I slowly started to faintly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Emma Saves My Life

'What am I going to do...I can't take care of a teenager! She isn't real so I shouldn't have to. I'll have to sneak her back into the console without her knowing.' I thought to myself as Emma sat on the couch between Bob and Wade.

"So Emma, how do you know Mark?" Wade asked.

"Umm..." She replied.

"She told me she was an expert at video games and she wanted to try out her skills against us." I quickly said as I thought of whatever I could to tell Wade.

"I was really in the mood for some Drunk Minecraft but I don't want to drink in front of a teenager." Bob said.

"I see you got one of those Imagining consoles; I hope you don't have a heart attack when you use it to play Five Nights at Freddy's." Wade smirked.

"Shut up Wade! I'll be able to handle it!" I yelled.

"I don't know...Did you see how red your face was when you played Five Nights at Freddy's two? The moment I saw that video of yours I thought I was going to have to call someone to help you."

"Just Shut up Wade! You don't have to treat me like a child!"

"How about some Gmod?" Bob asked.

"That sounds like fun let's do it." I sighed.

I didn't even have to tell Emma how to play the game; she quickly picked it up and started murdering us over and over again the moment the game started.

"Wow Emma...When Mark said you were an expert he was not lying!" Bob said surprised.

"Yeah Emma why don't you let us have a little bit of a chance here!" I hinted.

"Yeah cause apparently you are too pro for Mark!" Wade laughed.

"Shut up Wade!" I grumbled.

After we got done playing Bob and Wade told Emma that they would love to team up with her again sometime as they walked out the door.

"Did I do a good job?" Emma asked me with a smile on her face.

"Why yes you did a very good job! In fact you were so good at playing games that I want to finish that one Amnesia game I started with you."

"Sweet! I'm so happy I have such a great dad like you!"

I tried to forget what she just said to me as I turned on The Imagining console and the controller. Everything in my apartment turned into the level of the game just like the last time; Emma walked around the room as she asked me "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"Well I think we are supposed to find a key to unlock the back entrance of the castle. How about you go towards the left and I'll go towards the right and we'll meet each other in the kitchen."

"Sounds good! I'll meet you there!"

As soon as Emma left my sight I turned off the controller and console as fast as I could. My apartment turned back to normal and there was no sign of Emma anywhere. I felt bad that I had to trick her in order to get her to leave but I had no other choice; if I let her stay I would become more attached to her and think of her as my friend. And I couldn't take care of her as if she was my child because I am nowhere near ready for that kind of responsibility.

I woke up the next morning and browsed through some of the games I could play on my computer and suddenly saw an E-mail message from Wade.

'Hey Mark! Looks like they have a full version game of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on The Imagining!

Try not to have a heart attack while playing it!

\- Wade'

I couldn't help but to grumble as I opened up the E-mail and read it. I closed the E-mail and turned on the console as I got ready to record the game.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and today I and going to play Five Nights at Freddy's two on The Imagining! Now this is the full version of the game and it should be very terrifying when I actually see Freddy grab me and shove me into his electrifying bear suit of death! So here we go." I said as I saw the game recording and put the controller on my head. I suddenly got chills as my apartment turned into the office area in the game; I took a deep breath as I looked down the long, dark hallway that I knew Foxy was heading towards right away.

"Oh man! I can't tell what is giving me goose-bumps the most, the fact that I can hear the sound of the music echoing off my walls or the ice cold air from the office fan blowing on my face." I said as I heard the music of someone coming from the hallway playing in the background.

"Oh hi Foxy! You just stay right there as I crank the music box!" I yelled as I flickered my flashlight in his face and quickly turned the camera towards the room with the music box. I imagined turning the handle all the way up on the music box and it worked just like I wanted it to. The realism that The Imagining console was giving me was too much for me to handle; I quickly started to get light headed and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Forget it! I'm putting the mask on!" I yelled as I put the camera down and pulled an actual bear mask that the game gave me over my face.

"Hello!"

"Shut up you creepy balloon boy!" I screamed as the sound of his voice made me jump out of my chair.

I quickly pulled the mask off and picked up the camera as I turned it to the music box room and imagined turning the handle on the box all the way back up again. I put the camera down and saw Freddy two inches away from my face and staring at me right in the eyes. I put the mask on as fast and I could and screamed at the top of my lungs as he grabbed me by the throat. The area all around me turned pitch black and then it turned back into my normal apartment as the game went back to the title screen and said 'Game over.' My face was completely flushed red and I instantly started to hyperventilate as I said into the camera "Okay guys, I'm so sorry but I'm going to stop for now and come back to this game later. I'm not feeling well so thank you all so much for watching! Make sure to click the links down below for more videos that I've done and as always...I will see you in the next video. Bye bye."

I clicked the stop button on my recorder as my vision started to go black and then I quickly grabbed my chest and gasped as my heart stopped beating.

I woke up in a hospital bed the next morning and saw Bob and Wade standing next to me.

"Hey Mark! How are you feeling?" Bob asked.

"Bob...Wade...What happened?"

"You had a heart attack from playing Five Nights at Freddy's two."

"Yeah Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were actually going to have a heart attack." Wade said.

"Oh shut up Wade! It wasn't your fault. It was the feeling of Freddy's furry paws and claws actually digging into my neck that got the best of me. Who took me to the hospital?"

"Emma did. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be alive." Bob told me.

'Oh no...She must have got out of the console while I was passed out on the floor.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath.

"Is Emma here? I would like to talk to her alone."

"Yeah she's right outside in the waiting room." Bob said as him and Wade walked out the door.

Emma slowly walked into my room and closed the door behind her as she asked "How are you feeling Mark?"

"You helped me even after what I did to you?"

"Of course! I love you creator! I wasn't going to let you die...You're my father."

"Okay look, I know you think of me as your father but I'm just not ready to be a father yet. And since you saved my life the least I could do is let you stay with me for a while. So I'll let you stay, but you can't think of me like I'm your dad and you'll have to get a job."

"You'll really let me stay this time?!" She cried.

"Yes, you can stay but not forever. And we are just friends...I'm not your father and you are not my daughter...We are just friends."

"Thank you so much!" She said as she gave me a big hug that made me faintly smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Maybe...Just Maybe

After a long day of driving back home from the hospital I took a deep breath in relief as I walked back into my own apartment and sat down on my couch as Emma stood right beside me.

"Tomorrow I have to do some videos to catch up with my fans and you can't be involved but you can go ahead and play games on any console you want as long as you don't bug me."

"Okay! That sounds like fun! But it is getting late and I would like to get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right it is late." I moaned as I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "Okay, here is a sleeping-bag and this will be your guest-room." I told her as I pulled out a blue sleeping-bag out of a cabinet inside an empty guest-room.

"Thanks Mark." She said with a smile on her face as I walked out of the room and let her get ready for bed.

I was sitting on my bed wide awake thinking about my life and about how I never had a heart attack like I did just a couple of days ago.

"Mark are you okay?" Emma asked as she peeked into my bedroom and saw me just sitting on my bed and staring at the wall.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked as I turned towards her.

"I was just getting a glass of water and saw that you were still awake. Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"I don't get hardly any sleep because my mind is on so many other things like my videos and my..." I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "Just go back to sleep Emma."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? You're acting like something is bugging you."

"I'm fine. Just get some sleep and I'll try to get some as well."

"Okay but if you need to talk just wake me up and I'll listen." She told me as she slowly closed my bedroom door.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to record some Happy Wheels as I saw Emma slowly getting out of bed. I slowly closed my bedroom door and pushed the record button on "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm so sorry about being late on my videos but I've been having a lot of stuff happening to me lately and I'll try my best to get back on track." I didn't want my fans worrying about me having a heart attack so I didn't say a word about it and I continued playing the game just like I normally would. "Gar! Alright you little kiddies, Santa needs you to get me through this landmine!" I said in my gruff Santa voice as I made the elves in the game push themselves right into the bombs. Just when Santa and the elves blew up I heard a crash come from my living-room. I hurried and finished the video and dashed into the living-room as I saw Emma picking up pieces of my favorite Creeper mug that was scattered on the floor. "Oh Emma what did you do!?" I groaned.

"It wasn't me it was him." She said as she pointed at a tiny box that was lying on a chair.

"Now Emma do you really think I'm going to believe you." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's true Mark...I didn't mean to break your mug; it just slipped right out of my tiny hands." A small little voice told me.

"What!?" I gasped as I turned the box around and saw that it had an adorable little face.

"Tim!" I squeaked "Aw you're even cuter in person!"

"I was playing on The Imagining and he just randomly appeared in the room with me." Emma said.

"Aw I can't stay mad at my little biscuit! However I would like it if you would leave The Imagining alone."

"Why not? It's not like you care about what I do anyway?" She sneered as she crossed her arms together.

"Whoah! What's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"Ever since you created me you've acted like I don't matter. It's like you don't even realize that I have feelings too even though I'm not real."

"Well if you keep acting like a Sassy Sue I'll just put you back into the console with Tim. I'm sure he would love your company!"

"Fine, whatever."

"That's what I thought; alright Tim I hate to do this to you but Emma and I have to go to the store and buy some food."

"Aw that's okay Mark I don't mind being inside the console; it's nice and cozy in there." He said with a smile.

"Okay bye Tim I'll play with you again soon! Love you." I said as I made a crying face and then I put on the controller as I imagined Tim back inside the console and then I turned the console and controller off as I grabbed Emma and took her to the store.

"Okay I need some milk and bread." I told myself as I looked around for food.

"I didn't realize that you were...silly and funny." Emma told me.

"It's my job to make funny, silly videos for my fans. But you'll soon learn that I'm naturally a goofy goober." I told her with a smile on my face as I grabbed a box of cereal.

Emma walked over to the dairy department and came back towards me with a gallon of milk in her hands.

"Oh wow! Thanks Emma, I forgot that I needed milk!"

"You also need bread."

"Right! Thank you." I grabbed some apples and then I walked over and got some pizza as Emma walked off and came back towards me with a loaf of bread in her hands. "Where is my mind today? Thanks Emma I already forgot that I needed bread."

After we bought the food we got into the car and I decided that Emma deserved to know why I'm not able to take care of her "You know Emma I don't mean to make you feel like you're not welcome to stay with me. I have ADD and that's why I feel like I can't take care of you like a father would."

"Is that why you kept forgetting to get milk and bread?"

"Yeah..." I told her faintly.

"Oh..." She sighed quietly.

We drove back home silently as I thought about how Emma helped me remember the things that I needed at the store. As I thought more and more about it I couldn't help but to wonder if maybe...just maybe...having Emma around wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 More Than Just A Dream

I was so tired from making a bunch of videos that day that I forgot to turn off my cell phone. It started to ring in the middle of the night and it woke me up from a deep sleep. I slowly picked it up and saw a text message that said it was from Emma. I rubbed my right eye and yawned as I read the message out loud "It's me." I was so half asleep that I wasn't even freaked out over the message. "Nice try Emma, I'll get back at you tomorrow." I told myself as I turn off my cell phone and thought to myself 'That sassy little girl thinks that she can scare me...I really shouldn't have created her to be so head strong. But in a way it does give her a personality and it is kind of nice having someone who is a little spunky. But what I'm I thinking? I need to get some sleep so I can think of a new place for her to stay.' Just when I lied my head down on my pillow my phone instantly lit up and rag louder than it ever did before. I picked up my phone and saw an image of golden Freddy looking right at me as he laughed his deep, awful, moaning laugh. 'It's me!' A message on the screen said with all the words capitalized. I instantly ran out of my bedroom and cried out Emma's name as I heard Freddy's laugh coming from the guest-room.

"Mark what's wrong?" She asked me as I barged into the room.

"Emma are you hurt?"

"No…why?"

"There's no time to explain! We need to get out of here!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

I saw The Imagining console was on and I yelled at Emma as I pushed the off button "Emma! How many times do I have to tell you to leave this console alone!?"

No matter how hard I tried to turn the console off it would not turn off it stayed on. I was so afraid of something bad happening to us that I started to punch and kick the console in order to make it turn off.

"Ah! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Emma screamed with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her stomach.

"You are not real Emma...How are you able to feel pain?"

"I do. I know you don't believe me but I do feel pain."

Suddenly my apartment turned into a long straight hallway with a single door at the end. Emma and I ran for our lives as Freddy started to chase us down the hallway. As we ran, my hair quickly started to fall out in globs and my hair looked like it was in a bro-hawk style just like it did back when I was younger and Freddy quickly turned into the Mole-man from Vanish and then he turn into Slender and then he turned into a mannequin. We finally ran inside the room and locked the door behind us as I saw that Emma's nose was starting to bleed.

"Emma? Why are you bleeding? You're not supposed to have blood. You're not real."

"What are you talking about creation? Of course I'm real. You're the one who is imagined."

"Emma...Why are your eyes brown?" I gasped as I looked at her.

"The same reason why your eyes are blue."

I stared at my reflection in a mirror as I saw that my eyes were a glowing, neon blue color. I looked at my arms and saw that there were dark blue wires attached all around them. Emma suddenly walked up to The Imagining and started kicking it over and over again. I screamed and fell to the floor as an overwhelming pain went through my entire body. Suddenly The Imagining console transformed into a darker image of myself.

"Hello Mark." The sinister image said in my Raspy Hill voice.

"No it can't be! You're not real!"

"I'm just as real as Emma is! And from what I've been seeing lately is that you've been ignoring me lately just like you've been ignoring her. But it doesn't matter because I will be able to use you now! Yes...The longer you have The Imagining the more it will take over your mind and use your body for its own life! Before you know it Darkiplier will be alive and you will be the imagined thing that doesn't exist. And as for Emma...Well it's not like you ever cared about her anyway!" The image said and then he dashed towards Emma and slugged her in the face.

"No leave her alone!" I screamed as I pounced on top of him.

Emma managed to hit the back of his head and knock him out cold and then she quickly grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me as she yelled "Wake up! Mark you need to wake up! Please wake up!"

I suddenly woke up and saw Emma lightly shaking me by the shoulders. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her as I said "Emma! You're okay! It was just a dream!"

"I heard you talking in your sleep so I thought I should wake you up."

"Emma, I want you to stay in an apartment that is right next to mine. That way if there is ever an emergency I'll be right next door to help you."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you to help me with anything!" She said in a sassy tone of voice.

I quickly told her about the nightmare that I had and told her about how it helped me to understand how it felt to be like her. I told her how even though I was imagined in the dream just like she is in real life I was still able to feel pain, fear and other emotions just like she can.

"My nightmare was like me playing the video game To The Moon only I was the old man named John going through my past and fears and The Imagining was the device that was taking over my subconscious. Kind of like Inception but a nightmare." I explained to Emma.

"What's Inception?" She asked.

"It's a really awesome movie! I'll have you watch it with me so that you can understand what I'm talking about. Now it can be a little confusing, but I'll make sure to pause the movie and explain anything you don't understand." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sounds like fun!" She said joyfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Single Gray Hair

After we got done watching the movie I asked Emma if there was anything about it that she didn't understand.

"I understood everything; but why do you think that The Imagining is going to take over your mind and use your body for its own life?" She asked.

"I don't know…All I know is that my nightmare that I had last night felt way to real to be just a dream."

"I think you're just letting your mind get the best of you. How about we do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I fell really bad about breaking your mug yesterday…So how about we go to the mall and I'll buy you a new one."

"How are you going to pay for it? You don't have any money."

"I'll ask some of the stores if they are hiring anybody right now and if they are I'll give you back the money I owe you as soon as I get paid."

"I don't know Emma…I had a hard time sleeping last night and…" I took a long hard look at her white jeans that had dirt stains on the knees and her dirty, light pink T-shirt that she was wearing underneath a white denim jacket. "Hey Emma…How long have you been wearing that outfit?"

"Since the day you created me."

"Don't you have some other clothes?"

"No I don't…We could use The Imagining to make me some!"

"No Emma! After that nightmare that I had I really don't want to use The Imagining anymore. Let's go to the mall and buy you some clothes."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

After we got done buying some clothes, Emma finally filled out a job application at a nice little coffee shop that needed another barista to work there. I was happy for her; the place looked so nice and cozy inside and I knew Emma would have no trouble working there. But sadly I was wrong because right after I picked up Emma from work the next day she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Emma?" I asked her as I was driving back home.

"This stupid girl that I have to work with keeps making fun of the way I look!" She sobbed.

"Aw Emma, I'm sure she doesn't mean it. And even if she did…you just got to suck it up. Just look at me, I have to deal with people leaving hate comments on my videos all the time."

"Yeah but at least you have a lot of fans who look up to you and love you; I don't have any friends…Just you."

"Is this girl really treating you that bad?"

"Well she told me she was going to make a latte for me after she got done with her shift, and when she did it was filled with salt instead of sugar. And she has made a ton of lattes before that were delicious."

"Yuck! Well Emma, maybe if you just ignore her or keep being kind to her then maybe she'll start liking you."

"Okay, I'll try."

The next evening I picked up Emma from work she was really happy and dressed in an outfit that was all black that she wasn't wearing when she first went to work.

"How was work today?" I asked while I was driving home.

"It was great!" She smiled joyfully.

"I see you got a new outfit."

"Yeah…You know that girl I was talking about…"

"Yeah…"

"Well her name is Samantha and she really likes me now!"

"Oh…Really?!"

"Yeah we started talking and she started opening up to me! She bought me this outfit and told me that it made me look cool!"

"Well I'm glad things worked out for you Emma!"

"Yeah I'm glad too! I really needed a friend."

The next week after Emma got paid I picked her up from work and saw that she was dressed in black again only this time she was wearing a black hand cuff that had spikes all over it, a black belt that had spikes all over it and a black lace choker around her neck. I instantly freaked out when I saw her holding a bag that said 'Spencers' on it.

"Emma! What were you doing inside a store like that?!" I scolded.

"I bought you a new Creeper mug!" She told me as she pulled out the mug with a smile on her face.

"Look Emma, I'm glad that you care enough about me to want to give me a gift but those types of stores are not for kids!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm old enough to see that type of stuff!"

"I don't care! As long as I'm around you are not allowed to go into those stores until you are older!"

"I thought you said that you were not my dad?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"I am still your creator and you are still at an age to where you need to listen to what I say." I deeply, firmly told her.

"Fine…Whatever!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

As soon as we got back into my apartment Emma quickly ran into her guest-room and closed the door as I sat down on my couch. I zoned out for a while and took deep breaths as I started to relax when all of a sudden I started to hear loud Punk-Rock music coming from the stereo inside Emma's room. I slowly walked into the bathroom and took out an Advil from my medicine cabinet and swallowed it as I started rubbing my forehand. Suddenly I heard the music inside Emma's room get louder as it turned into more of a Death-Metal type of music. I started brushing my hair with my fingers as I groaned in pain from a headache that just wouldn't quit. As I brushed my hair I suddenly saw a single gray hair that was attached to my head and I yanked it out and took a good hard look at it as I sighed to myself "Oh…Emma…Why do you do this to me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Amelia

"Mark! I'm getting lonely Mark!" A deep voice said in a dark room that looked like Emma's bedroom. I looked straight ahead of me as I saw an evil version of myself grab Emma from her bed and pull her close to him as he held a knife against her throat.

"No! Please don't hurt her! Emma doesn't deserve this!" I yelled as I stood next to my evil twin.

"Just turn on The Imagining Mark! We can play games forever!" The twin said as he slit Emma's throat.

"No!" I yelled out as I quickly woke up from another nightmare.

"Mark what's wrong?" Emma said as she peeked into my bedroom.

"Nothing…I just had another bad dream."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well if everything is okay then I would like to invite Samantha over to hang out. We both have the day off."

"Yeah I guess…" I sighed.

"Sweet! Thanks dad…I mean Mark!" Emma said as I faintly smiled.

About an hour later I answered the door as I heard Emma's new friend knocking on it. I tried so hard not to close the door on her as soon as I saw her; she had platinum blonde hair that had thick, black streaks all over it and she was dressed completely in black and had piercings all over her ears and mouth.

"Hey. Emma home?" She asked in a low tone of voice.

"Hey girl!" Emma yelled as Samantha walked in.

"Hey." Samantha said with a faint smile.

"How would you feel if I painted both of our nails black?" Emma asked joyfully.

"Cool." Samantha said faintly.

"Sweet! Let's get started!" Emma said as she pulled Samantha into her room and closed the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and suddenly saw a beautiful platinum blonde haired woman who was my age and she looked just like the angel statue from Amnesia. She was standing next to my door as she yelled "I'll pick you up around seven Samantha!" And then she started to walk away.

"Um, hey wait! Are you Samantha's mom?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Why yes I am. My name is Amelia and you are?"

"My name is Mark. I have a YouTube channel."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I play video games for a living."

"That sounds like fun! I work in an office but I also like to paint."

"Oh so you're a creative type."

"Yeah you could say that. Um, not meaning to change the subject but has my daughter been behaving herself lately?"

"Well I can't really say because she just got here and I just met her."

"I'm sorry; she never used to be back in black."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure it's just a stage."

"Yeah I hope so…"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to but I have to go to work. I get off at five though."

"Well, tell you what…I'll order a large pizza and you can come over and eat it with all of us."

"Sounds great! Will there be anyone else coming over?"

"No just Emma, Samantha, me and you."

"Okay, I'll see you at five then!"

"I'll be right here!"

It was five o'clock when the pizza man came and I overheard Emma teasing Samantha about getting a pink mustache tattoo on her arm that had the word Markiplier on it.

"You better not!" I yelled at her as I handed over the money to the pizza man. Just when he walked away I saw Amelia walking up towards my apartment as I told her "Oh there you are! I'm glad you made it!"

As soon as Amelia walked into the apartment both Emma and Samantha became uncomfortable.

"Emma…Not cool." Samantha whispered sternly into Emma's ear.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Gross!" Emma whispered back.

"Oh! I see you have one of those Imagining consoles! That interesting because Samantha is actually an imagined person that I've created with one of those consoles." Amelia told me.

"Why is Samantha's mom here already Mark?" Emma asked.

"Emma! Don't be rude! I just asked her if she would like to eat dinner with us." I told her.

"It looks like you're trying to date her!" She blushed.

"No! We are just getting to know each other better…That's all." I told Emma. "Teens nowadays am I right." I sighed to Amelia.

"Yes, there is no need to get uncomfortable." Amelia said as she sat down against the table next to us.

"So your daughter is imagined like Emma is…That must be why they get along so well." I said.

"Emma is imagined too?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah she is!" I told her.

After we got done talking for a long time, Amelia and I got to know each other very well and we were just starting to become friends when she suddenly looked at the clock and saw that it was seven P.M. I followed Amelia outside the apartment as Samantha already got inside her car as I yelled from the hallway "I would love to talk to you again!"

"I would like that too! You seem like a really nice guy!" Amelia said as she stopped in the hallway and looked at me.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you more about The Imagining because I think it has been giving nightmares lately."

"You can have more nightmares with The Imagining because The Imagining can read your mind and bring your worse fears to life. I know this because when I created Samantha I saw a spider on my wall that scared me to death. After I killed it I used The Imagining again and saw an army of spiders all over my house. So just be careful and we'll talk to each other again soon."

"Okay thank you so much for telling me that! Make sure to text me the next time you get off work."

"I will; Bye!"

I waved my hand and smiled as I walked all the way back into my apartment. Little did I know…Emma was in her room and she was not happy at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Emma Gets Kidnapped

I met Amelia for lunch at a bakery the next day and I ate a sandwich with her as I started asking her questions.

"So, what type of office job do you have?"

"I am an office manager. I've been working there for five years." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's cool; have you been happy with your job?"

"Yeah, I've just been lonely and I wanted a daughter so I used The Imagining to create Samantha."

"Have you ever figured out why The Imagining brought all of those spiders to life in your house?"

"No I haven't."

"Can I tell you something Amelia?"

"Of course you can."

"I've been really scared lately because The Imagining has been giving me nightmares about a dark, evil version of myself coming to life and killing Emma. You see, since I play a lot of horror games that my fans enjoy I got to a point where I myself started to act creepy and scary. At first I was just doing it for fun and I thought that my fans would laugh at me for trying to act all creepy because to me it wasn't scary…it was just me being stupid. Little did I know that the video I uploaded was a lot creeper than I thought it was going to be…And my fans loved it to death. Soon after that I started seeing fan art drawn of me being a dark and creepy looking monster and everyone started calling this dark, evil version of me Darkiplier."

"Well Mark, if I was you I wouldn't go anywhere near that console because if all you can think about is this Darkiplier then there is a good chance that the console will bring him to life if you're not careful."

"Okay."

"Aw…I'm sorry Mark but I have to get back to work." Amelia said as she looked at her watch.

"It's okay." I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me at an Italian restaurant this weekend?"

"Isn't that a little romantic?" I blushed.

"I don't know…Is it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm, look Amelia I really like you but I think you're moving just a little bit too fast. I'm sorry but the last girlfriend I had really hurt me very deeply when she broke up with me. And I also don't want Emma getting bad feelings towards us being together."

"Yeah, Samantha hasn't said a word to me since yesterday."

"I'm sure she'll get over it. Well, I'll see you again soon." I said as Amelia got up from her chair.

"I'll see you soon!" She said with a smile on her face as she walked out the door.

The moment I walked into my apartment I saw Emma standing right next to the door waiting for me to come home.

"Where were you?!" She asked as she crossed her arms together and sneered.

"I was at a bakery eating lunch…What are you doing home?"

"Samantha and I got off early. She drove me home half an hour ago."

"Oh that's nice."

"You were with Amelia again…Weren't you?!"

"We are just friends Emma."

"How dare you date my best friend's mother behind my back!" She screamed.

"We are not dating Emma. All we did was eat a sandwich and talk…Nothing romantic."

"How can I trust you? You didn't tell me that you were inviting her over for dinner yesterday and you didn't tell me that you were having lunch with her today. You're not even a friend to me anymore because you keep hiding everything from me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Emma…Don't talk that way...I'm not trying to hide anything from you."

"Yes you are and I'm going to run away because you don't care about me!" She yelled in my face.

"Young lady! I do care about you and if you can't calm down and get a grip then I'm going to…"

"You're not going to do anything!" She cut me off screaming "You're not my dad! You can't tell me what do and what not to do! I don't even want you for a dad anymore! You are a jerk and I hate you!" She quickly dashed towards The Imagining and quickly turned it on as she put the controller on top of her head.

"I'm going inside the console and I'm never coming back!" She yelled as she turned on the controller.

Suddenly, my worst fear came to life. Darkiplier appeared right in front of Emma and stared at her as he smiled the most wicked smile he could at her.

"Emma! Please come back to me!" I panicked as she gasped and slowly stepped away from my darker self.

"Don't listen to him Emma…Stay with me and I'll take good care of you."

"Emma don't you dare listen to him! His name is Darkiplier and he will kill you!" I yelled as I walked up to Emma.

"I would never hurt you…And I would never date someone else's mother. Right Emma?" Darkiplier grinned.

Emma quickly ran up to Darkiplier as he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her close to him. He quickly pulled out a knife and laughed as he deeply yelled "You stupid girl! Now you're mine!"

And then he magically created a dark portal into The Imagining and then he pushed Emma right into the console with him.

"Emma!" I screamed as I quickly jumped right into the portal and fell down into a castle like video game level. "I'm coming Emma!" I yelled as I started running around the castle. "I won't stop until I find you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Imagined

I ran into the huge entrance of the castle and saw Tiny Box Tim beating up Darkiplier. I ran towards Tim as I saw that he had a few cuts on him but nothing major.

"Oh Tim! My little biscuit...Are you hurt!" I yelled as I picked him up from Darkiplier's dead hands and held him in my arms.

"No Mark don't worry about me; I was able to get rid of Darkiplier once and for all. Emma on the other hand..."

I slowly put down Tim as I saw Emma laying on the floor and moaning in pain.

"Emma!" I yelled with tears in my eyes as I picked her up and saw that she had stab wounds all over her body.

"Mark..." She faintly moaned as she looked at me "Mark I don't care if you want to date Amelia okay...I just don't want you to hide things from me anymore."

"Emma please drop it! I'm the one who should be sorry." I told her firmly.

"I really thought I could beat Darkiplier, but he was just too strong even for me...He must of got all that strength from you...I'm sorry M-" She said faintly as she slowly past away in my arms.

"Emma!" I said as tears ran down my face.

"Mark...Do you need me to hug you?" Tim asked.

"Emma...Sweetie..."

"Mark?" Tim asked again as he saw me crying hysterically.

"Emma...Please wake up! Emma...Sweetie please don't do this to me!" I yelled as a thick stream of tears ran down my face and I started to become more and more hysterical.

"Please Emma say something! You can say anything you want! I don't care! Please tell me how much you hate me! I deserve it! Please...Sass me out just like a normal teenage daughter would do! Please!"

"Well Mark you already know what you have to do." Tim told me.

"What do you mean?"

"You still remember the nightmare you had right? Do you remember the part about Emma being real and you being imagined?"

"Yes! I do remember that! How did you know about that dream I had?"

"I'm a part of your imagination and The Imagining helped me to have the ability to read your mind and see what type of dreams you've been having lately."

"So...The Imagining really has been reading my subconscious as I play it."

"Yeah, the console is made that way in order to be able to bring your ideas to life. In order to bring Emma to life, you can imagine her back to life...but she will have no memory of you because The Imagining can't bring her to life without resetting her accidentally like a video game. Or you can cut the dark blue wires inside the console and stab them inside of you as you use the electricity from the console to bring her back to life by using your mind as a part of her memory. But if you do that the console will glitch and get confused and it will turn you into an imaginary image of yourself. So Mark...you are aware that if you do what I think you're going to do...You will be imagined."

"Well Tim I'll be right back! I'm going to bring Emma back to life if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled as I ran out of the castle and jumped out of the dark portal that Darkiplier created.

I put the controller on top of my head and turned it on as the portal disappeared. I grabbed the console that was still turned on and I pulled apart the outside of the console as fast as I could. I cut the dark blue wires just like Tim told me to do and then I stab one end of a wire into Emma and the other end of a different wire into my arm as I imagined Emma coming back to life. I screamed in pain as the console electrocuted me and then I quickly past out on the floor next to Emma.

"Mark…You're imagined now and your eyes are glowing blue!" I slowly woke up and heard Emma as she stood right next to me. She picked me up as she yelled "Why did you do that?! Why did you kill yourself for me?!"

I saw that The Imagining was completely fried as I looked at Emma and said with a faint smile on my face "Because you are like a daughter to me."

"Mark?" Emma said with tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

"I'm adopting you Emma." I told her as I pulled her close to me and gave her a big hug.

"I love you dad!" She cried after a moment of silents and then she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Sweetie." I said with a smile on my face.

Five years past and Amelia and I were celebrating our second wedding anniversary. Samantha made a delicious white cake and Emma set up the table and made the dining-room look like a fancy restaurant. We all sat down and ate the cake as Amelia looked at me like something was on her mind.

"Everyone...There is something I have you tell you." Amelia said as she stood up from her chair.

"What is it Honey?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant! I feel like the baby is going to be a boy! My mother was prone to giving birth to boys and my grandmother was prone to having boys as well. It runs in my family." She said joyfully.

I stared at her in shock as Samantha said "We should name him Tim! Huh mom?!"

"Tiny bro Tim!" Emma cried joyfully.

I stayed silent for a moment as Emma asked me "Hey dad...Is that a gray hair that I see?"

And then I pulled out yet another gray hair and smiled joyfully as everyone started laughing.

* * *

The End


End file.
